Journey to Jupitor
by Cooljoe64
Summary: After the failure at Meekrob, Tenn seeks to redeem herself by launching an expedition to Jupiter where she believes a pile of snacks await which will win the Tallest back. Just what is in store here?


A/N: This is a Tenn fanfic. Had this idea for while so yea, enjoy!

* * *

"So you see my Tallest, with your support, we can begin the expedition immediately. I say again this is no rumor, this is real. Our long range satellites have confirmed it's beneath the planet. With your support I'm sure we can-"

"Your idea stupid" said Purple before taking another sip of his drink

"Why are we even listening to a former invader anyway?" asked Red

Tenn felt his feelings crushed. After the disaster as Meekrob, the Tallets demoted her (Despite having NO connection to her downfall!). Since then she had been seeking ways to get a second chance. Knowing the best way to win her leaders back was through snacks, she decided to scout. What she came upon was a gas planet, its core completely composed of snacks! However it seemed they didn't like the idea.

"Former Invader Tenn"

She cringed at that name. Her apparent new from the Tallests and she really hated it.

"Yes Sir" she forced herself to show respect. She couldn't blow her only chance to get back her former rank.

"I don't like you anymore. Your failure in Meekrob doesn't want to make me like your idea" said Red before stuffing curly fries in his mouth. Her eye twitched at that.

"Sir, there was nothing I do to prevent it. A wrong shipment (Which you sent) caused my cover to be blown" she explained

"Well you should have tried harder" said Purple "Now were at war…..again"

Tenn was angered and yet amazed at how nonchalantly the Tallets were talking about the war with the Meekrob. They were not your typical primitive planet and were dealing blows to the Irken Empire. The element of surprise was gone and now uprisings were occurring throughout the empire. And despite experiencing losses for the first time in centuries, they were as calm as ever. Good leaders or just didn't care. Probably the latter.

"FORMER INVADER TENN!" screamed Red "BEAT IT"

Frustrated at how the Tallest rejected her she packed up, exiting the bridge of The Massive.

'Bastards' she thought

She wondered the hallways for a bit, her anger fading replaced with failure. Her height was irrelevant; the Tallets deemed the failure at Meekrob her fault. She never knew a brunch of rouge SIR units were sent to her! The Tallests had said a megadoomer would be sent. A thought crossed her mind. Did they set her up for failure?

"Tenn" she heard her named called and turned around to see Rarl Kove, special advisor to the Tallets.

"Ah Special Advisor Kove, come here to ridicule me?" she asked. Everyone had already after all.

"No, in fact I've come to endorse your idea"

She perked an eyebrow trying to see if he was lying, if this was some joke so he could crush her feelings. "Really?" she asked skeptical

"I know you may not believe me, but I do truly do thing it's a good idea."

"There's something more isn't their?" she asked

"Ha, afraid that's classified. But I've come here to see if you're willing to join me. You have a chance to redeem yourself, but if you refuse, well-"

"I accept" she said taking the offer knowing this may just be her one an only shot. She saw Kove grin

"Glad you accepted, now come on, we can't waste anytime" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

"Wait, you can't be ready already?" she asked in disbelief.

"Tenn, I knew what your idea was before you even stepped onto the Massive. Preparations have already been meant"

"But without the Tallets approval-"

Kove rolled his eyes at that remark "Please, the Tallests are stupid. They'll be focused on running the war" he said

Kove dragged her out to the hanger and what she saw amazed her. Many Irken soldiers were loading equipment into two ships. From snacks to tanks and other aircraft. It was actually rare to see so many soldiers. The Organic Sweep usually ended the battle before it even started.

"Tenn, I want you to meet General Flooga" she turned to see a much taller Irken with a giant scar running across his right eye. He was currently directing the soldiers before turning to face Tenn.

"Ah so you're the invader Kove has told me about. Hope you'll be able to lead us on this expedition" he said with a grin

"Um, yes of course sir" she said respectfully.

"Were all loaded!" shouted a soldier

General Flooga marched away leaving Kove and Tenn alone.

"Pretty amazing at how fast I organize" he smiled proud of his accomplishment

"Yes I mean, this is, just wow, I never expected this" she said excited, realizing she could once again become the invader she always wanted to be.

"Now unfortunately, we do have one minor problem" he said, his face twisted into dread.

"Which is?"

"You see the planet you scouted happens to be near where we exiled someone. Because it's uncharted territory, we….need Zim to navigate us" he said clearly unhappy.

"I don't understand, why can't we just scout it ourselves?"

"Trust me we've tried, and contact has been lost every time. We can only assume that they got lost or died."

"Doesn't Zim send the information on the surrounding planets?"

"You forget, he's not a real invader, the Tallest delete anything he said for fear of some virus. We could ask him to send it again, but he would take an interest to knowing why and then the horrible interrogating would begin to the point he will tap your Pak" said Kove rubbing his temples.

"Can he actually do that?" asked Tenn, her fear of someone hijacking her Pak was something she was always afraid of.

"Let's just say Zim has nearly killed the Tallests more than once"

They duo approached one of the ships. It kind of resembled a beetle with plates of amour on the top, orange like glass in the front and the Irken insignia planted on both sides of the ship. The back of it was currently open allowing them to enter. She looked around to see tanks and ships neatly stacked side by side and then noticed the many Irken Elite Soldiers stationed everywhere. Just how important was this expedition?

"Start her up" bellowed the General over the speaker

"Come on now, we haven't a moment to lose" said Kove, obviously excited over the whole ordeal.

She began to feel the ship take off. The landing gear retracting inwards while the back door came up shutting before giving off a locking sound. She looked around a little more, determining there was nothing more to see, and followed to Kove to the bridge. It was smaller than the Massive's, many of the technicians standing rather than sitting. The room was also very dark, dimly lit compared to The Massive's brighten atmosphere.

In the center was a metallic chair, where she believed the General was sitting at.

"It will take us a few months before we reach the planets solar system. Normally six but with this ship two to three" explained Kove

"Hey I'm just glad were doing this" said Tenn as she looked around the room

"Oh, there is one more person I want you to meet, Captain Tak, you have a visiter"

'Wait Tak? Captain!?'

The chair turned around revealing Tak.

"Hello Tenn" she said

"Tenn here also seeks to redeem herself after her fail-"

Tak gave Kove a death glare

"Eh, misdemeanor, now if you excuse me, I have to speak to the General" he finished walking off.


End file.
